Zorro Takes A Dare
by sting12
Summary: The is a rewrite of Zorro takes a dare from both zorro's point of view and Bernardo's
1. Zorro Don Diego

Disclaimer :Zorro nor any characters in this show belongs to me. This is just for fun, for all the fans of Zorro out there. This is a rewrite of part of the episode Zorro takes a dare.

I had gave the soldiers the slip, as I ran back up stairs going into my room before anybody saw me. Going into my room, I shut the door behind me, knowing an open door could cause some of the soldiers to wonder, since my counterpart Don Diego was not at home this night. Rushing over, I pushed the little hidden button that allow part of the wall to slid open showing my secret passage way in and out of my house. Entering, I am surprised at first that the Excellency was there staring me in the face with a sword at hand. Knowing in order to keep people from finding out who I was, I was in need to fight his Excellency. Closing the passage way, kept from anybody coming in and spoiling our little fun. The fight started great, with me having the upper hand, but somehow he was able to catch me off guard. His sword fighting was great, but mine was greater. Our swords clashed against each other, making the noises of steel hitting together. My mine off for a slight second of wondering how Bernardo was since that was who the Excellency was here for. His Excellency must had sensed my distance as he took it as advantage, as his sword drew blood from a cut on my left arm. Knowing it was just a scratch, it brought me back to my fight.

Although, I knew this was not going to end well as all we could do was move back in forth. I was so used to fights being out in the open, it became different as we was stuck in this small room, with hardly any room to move. His sword again moved bringing blood again, although on my right arm this time, then following some cuts of both my legs. Being taught to never give up, I knew I could not give up, but the cuts he had been placing on me, was loosing some blood, as my vision blurred. Cursing under my breath, I knew this could in fact be the down fall to Zorro. Not knowing how, I ended up facing the opposite way, as the next thing I knew, I felt the cold steel of his sword come across my back, making a deep long gash. I gritted my teeth against the pain, falling to my knees onto my stomach. I looked up seeing that the Excellency knew he had me right where he want me, as he moved to the door opening the secret passage way, going to tell the others. After I watched him leave, I tried slowly moving to the door trying to close it, but could not find the strength in myself.

As if sensing my pain, Bernardo rushed up the secret stairs, saw me, looked at the open door, and then rushed to my side. I told him that his Excellency found the secret passage way, and had done this to me, as he was going to go tell the others about me. Bernardo's face became angry, as he rushed out the opening and I heard a shot as Bernardo came back in saying, His Excellency was dead, being shot. Closing the door, kept from people coming in to find Zorro injured. The pain was almost fighting to over take me, but I knew Bernardo had to get me onto the bed down in the chamber to stop my bleeding. Getting me to my feet, was easier said then done, as Bernardo placed my right arm over his head, lifting me, almost with none of my help. Slowly we walked down a few flight of stairs, down into the cave that held my black horse, and some medical supplies.

I had Bernardo first remove my mask, and cape, then tearing the remains of my shirt off, as I was much to weak to remove them my self. Bernardo took care of my small cuts first, and then all his attention went to the long deep cut, I had on my back. I knew by the way I felt, it would take a while to heal. Bernardo took some stitches, and needle, as I watched him thread them, before moving. Bernardo helped me lay down onto a little colt we had built down there, in case of an emergency. Handing a bottle of wine to me, I pushed it away, not really thirsty, plus just wanting this over with. Before starting, I felt liquid pour onto my skin, making me tense, as it burned like fire. Looking up at Bernardo's face, I could see that he didn't want to cause me any pain. Telling him, that I be fine, he started as I could feel every little stitch, pulling the wound back shut. My vision started to blur again, as I tried to focus my eyes, but the pain over took my whole body. Keeping my eyes shut, I figured it best, then trying to focus. Finally, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in, as Bernardo finished with the last stitch.

I must had passed out, as my vision went black, as next thing I knew, I awoke in my room. My father was sitting in a chair, next to me as Bernardo was sleeping in the chair near the fireplace. I tried to sit up, but was reminded of my injures as it brought pain back to my mind. Sensing my pain, my father looked over, and raised his hand, telling me to not move, or I could end up opening my wound. Figuring it was a smart idea, I did what I was told, laying back down. The next few weeks were boring, as my father plus Bernardo made sure I was to stay in bed. Finally after the wound had healed, I was back on my feet, practicing fencing, getting back into my routine of Zorro.


	2. Bernardo

Wondering why the soldiers where there for me, I ran into the kitchen going into the secret chamber. Knowing that Don Diego aka Zorro was already dressed and read to fight off the guards. Going further into the secret passageway, I watched through a little hole as Zorro was fighting the guards. As he ran out of the room, I stayed watching until, I felt a reason to go up to the passage way into Diego's room. As I came up the stairs, I was shocked to see my best friend Diego on the ground beside the door going into his room was wide open. Rushing to his side, Diego informed me that the Excellency had found the hideout and was going to tell everyone. Knowing I had to do something, my face turned angry as I rushed into his room onto the balcony, where I saw his Excellency get shot. Returning to Diego's side, I used my hands to tell him that he was dead, since I could not speak. Knowing I had to take care of his wounds, I helped Diego to his feet, as we slowly walked down to where his horse was, as we had all the supplies there. I obeyed him as I removed his mask, plus cape, laying him down onto the colt, seeing as he was already to weak to do so. Tearing his shirt off, I gasped at his cuts especially the long one on his back. Knowing it would help the pain, I handed Diego a bottle of wine but he pushed it away. Diego looked up at me knowing I didn't wanna cause him pain. His body tensed up as I poured liquid onto his wounds. Fixing his small cuts, I moved on to stitch up his long cut pulling his skin back together. I watched as the pain was to much for Diego, as he passed out. Diego father helped me get his son up into his bed, as the next couple weeks, we made him stay in bed. Finally he was able to get better, as he was able to become Zorro again.


End file.
